


Maybe This'll Work

by AcesOfSpade



Series: MultipleIce MCU!verse [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, First Kiss, Getting Together, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after everything was laid out in the open, Jamie invited Bobby over in hopes of talking about all of it and figuring out what to do next. </p>
<p>Come Monday morning at school, they wished they had wanted to be less conspicuous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This'll Work

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's number three. I took a brief break to write that other MultipleIce fic with over 5k words, but meh. There is one brief use of a homophobic slur, and a mention of a word in a derogatory manner aimed at the LGBT community, so this is your warning. It's only once though, near the end.

A week after that Halloween, Jamie had invited Bobby over to his place. Things were a bit awkward between them, as neither knew what to do about these feelings between them. They didn't bring them up for most of the night, just playing video games in Jamie's basement.

 

Around eight, Bobby had sat upside-down on the couch. He let out a bored huff, which Jamie thought was adorable. Jamie did the same next to him, watching the movie on the TV play from his spot hanging off the couch. Bobby, however, wasn't paying attention to the movie. He'd turned his head so he could watch Jamie's reactions to the movie, even though Jamie had seen this movie dozens of times. Jamie's green eyes would widen, and a laugh would bubble out of his chest in an adorable manner. Bobby had it bad, and now that he knew Jamie felt the same about him, he wanted to do _something_ about it.

 

Of course, with Joan and Daniel Madrox upstairs, they couldn't talk about it. Jamie's parents were extremely homophobic, having been raised as devote Christians with the whole 'the gays are going to Hell' thing drilled into their heads. At least Bobby's parents weren't that bad. They were just uncomfortable with the idea of gays in public being all mushy and showing PDA like the straights. Bobby could live with that, but he couldn't live with Jamie's parents hating him for something Bobby had pressed for.

 

Instead, Bobby was comfortable pining from afar until Jamie was ready. Though it was getting increasingly harder with how adorable Jamie was without realizing it. Or maybe he did. Bobby wasn't sure at that point. All he was sure of was that he really wanted to kiss Jamie.

 

Jamie, on the other hand, was anticipating Bobby making a move. He didn't want to make the first 'real' move, he wanted Bobby to. He'd invited Bobby over in hopes of them talking this out more, but his parents were home, so that wasn't going to happen.

 

Suddenly, there was the sound of the front door closing sharply and a car engine starting. Scrambling to his feet, Jamie ran over to the window to make sure both of his parents had left before going back over to Bobby. He flopped down on the couch properly, which prompted Bobby to sit up straight as well. He turned to face Jamie with a raised eyebrow at his new over-eager demeanour.

 

Without saying anything, Jamie decided 'fuck it' and leaned over to kiss Bobby. It wasn't Jamie's first kiss, but he realized afterwards it was probably Bobby's.

 

While initially surprised, Bobby did his best to kiss back, entirely unsure of what he was supposed to do. He broke away from Jamie to save himself from embarrassment, ducking his head when he did. A scarlet blush was creeping up his neck and down his ears, covering his entire face in mere moments. Jamie's face wasn't any better, just as red and hot. He'd actually done that. He'd kissed Bobby. There was no going back now, that was for sure.

 

Bobby finally looked back up at Jamie, blue eyes meeting green. He wanted to speak, but no words were coming out of his mouth. He was gaping like a fish trying to form the words, but he was silent.

 

When Bobby finally managed to speak, the words tumbled passed his lips like a waterfall. “Whoa. That was... whoa. Wish we'd done that earlier,” he rambled, hands wringing in his lap. “Kinda wanna do that again. Can I?” he asked, looking Jamie in the eye.

 

“Of course,” Jamie nodded quickly. Without hesitation, Bobby leaned in to kiss him again.

* * *

Come Monday morning at school, Bobby and Jamie were nervous. Neither of them were out at school, and yet they wanted to act like any other normal couple peppering the hallways, but maybe with fewer make-out sessions against the lockers. They were on the same bus, so they sat in silence the entire ride, hands clasped between them.

 

Once they reached the school, the couple took deep breaths as they stood up and got off the bus, still holding hands. They garnered a few sideways glances, but no one spoke out about it. It was too early in the morning to process much of anything, let alone react to it.

 

By lunch, people were whispering behind hands to their friends. Bobby and Jamie had almost every class together, and they sat next to each other in all of them. Kids in their classes started to notice how different they were acting around each other, and rumours started spreading.

 

At lunch, Bobby and Jamie settled in their usual corner table with their lunches, sitting on the same side of the table as usual. Jamie's head was on Bobby's shoulder once he finished eating, the two talking in hushed tones about their homework.

 

About ten minutes into lunch, two kids came up to Bobby and Jamie. They were two of the school's worst bullies, and they looked like they were going to smash Bobby and Jamie's heads together. Actually, they always looked like that. Seeing the pair, the two jerked apart as if burned by the other's touch, scared.

 

“Hey, Drake, Madrox!” one of them, Todd, called menacingly, stopping at the edge of their table and placing his hands on it. “I always thought there was something off about you two. Now I know what it is,” he mused. “You're fucking _fags_ ,” he hissed. His buddy, Lance, cracked his knuckles in a passive-aggressive manner, a smirk on his face that sent a shiver down Bobby's spine.

 

Jamie looked down at the table, which was all the confirmation Todd needed. He smirked, turning to face the rest of the cafeteria, cupping his hands around his mouth like a megaphone. “Hey everyone!” he called, getting the attention of most of the students around him. “Drake and Madrox are queers!” he went on, which sent mixed reactions through the crowd. Disapproval, shock, indifference. All kinds of reactions bounced around, and the cafeteria soon filled with chatter. There were no openly gay couples at their school, for good reason: Todd and Lance, and their cronies. Half the school was affiliated with Todd and Lance in some way, and that was going to make school for Bobby and Jamie living hell from now until graduation, they were sure.

 

Todd and Lance smirked, walking away from their table just as a piece of fruit flew at the couple. Bobby caught it, throwing it back. Yeah, this was going to be a long year.


End file.
